


Too Little Effort (But A Lot Of Views)

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Phil is feeling really down, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Phil always thought he isn't good enough. But the longer he is on YouTube the more he gets that people don't really care about his content as long as he is in it and is "adorable" or even better if there's also Dan in the video.And he is really sick of it.Dan is there to make him feel better.





	Too Little Effort (But A Lot Of Views)

**Author's Note:**

> its really short. i was just going around with my day when i remembered how i feel about publishing anything anywhere and then i imagined how phil can feel about his videos and so i just... wrote this

“I am scared.”

“Why? It’s just another video.”

“I know but... there are people much better than me. Funnier. Your video with Anthony was so great. I feel like I am good for nothing. I just talk about myself. It’s not funny, educational or anything. And then when I try it’s only a video of you curling my hair.”

“But people loved it.”

“I know… But it didn’t have any value. It was just a stupid video.”

“But they still loved it.”

“Dan, every time you upload a video that you didn’t think about for at least three days, you worry people will hate it.”

“But we are different. People love you for your personality. They watch me for my humour.”

“And for your look.”

Dan just rolled his eyes. “You have nothing to worry about. They will love it.”

“I just feel like I am getting away from my roots. I started with stupid videos about my day and weird videos that took ages to edit. And now I just… post videos where I watch ASMR videos or where you curl my hair. I feel like I lost touch with myself.”

“Well maybe you really should put that master degree to some use.”

“Even Mark is doing a big project and he is a gamer. But he still does this sort of sketches. Anthony makes a good video every few days. And I just… don’t.”

“But people love your videos. Even if they take less time to make.”

“Dan, stop. I remember how I had to reassure you when you made your last video. I just want to feel like I am really doing something. Not filming for an hour and then editing it in fifteen minutes and it’s done. I want to do something.”

“We should. Not something big as TATINOF but maybe just some project.”

“Really? Your every video is like a little TATINOF when it takes days to write down and days to film all the scenes.”

“But you want to do it too, don’t you? So we should make our own project. You can use your magic editing skills and I am sure you will then feel better. Just some little movie like Jack & Dean makes…”

“Oh… ok.”

“And I have a really great idea!”

**Author's Note:**

> you can say whatever you want but we all have to agree that phils content changed and honestly i still clicked when i saw the title of his last video even if i knew it is of no value. just because phils in it... and i mean imagine being him. wouldnt that make you feel a bit sad? that it isnt about the content and how hard it sometimes is to edit things... but instead about if dan is also there?  
> i feel so bad for him because all his videos with dan have so much more view even if they are not the ones he worked so hard on...


End file.
